I am Ryutaro, He is Yukito And The Other One is Yuri
by satoru mochii
Summary: Ryutaro ingin cinta semua orang. Namun dia enggan memberikan cintanya kepada yang lain. Dia hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri. Ryutaro jahat yang egois menghancurkan segalanya. RnR?


**Title: I Am Ryutaro, He Is Yukito, and The Other One is Yuri **  
**Rate: Bodo amat, ga ngarti dah(?). **  
**Genre: Drama and a bit angst(?) **  
**Main Casts: Ryutaro, Yuri, and Yukito Nishii. **  
**Summary: Ryutaro ingin cinta semua orang. Namun dia enggan memberikan cintanya kepada yang lain. Dia hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri. Ryutaro jahat yang egois menghancurkan segalanya. **  
**Warning: sho-ai wakak! Pendeeeeek bgt karena gw dah bete bgt ngetiknya kyk tai kuda -_-. Enjoy leh~! **

**-o-O-o- **

**Ryutaro's PoV **

Ibuku berteriak dari luar kamar untuk membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku. Aku memutar kepalaku yang sedikit pening ke sisi kanan ranjang untuk memastikan jam berapa sekarang. Jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 9 dan itu tandanya sekarang masih jam 9 pagi dan Ibuku sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku? Strike! Ini hari minggu. Apa tidak ada dispensasi untuk itu? Apalagi besok aku ada ulangan. Oke itu tidak penting.

"Ryu-kun! Temanmu menunggu! Buanguuun!" Ibuku terus mengetuk ah tepatnya meninju pintu kamarku sambil berteriak nyaring memanggil-manggil namaku.

"IYAWWWaaam~~~" Sahutku sambil menguap.

Kunci pintu sudah kulepas dan pintu sudah kubuka, Ibuku memandangku horror sekaligus kesal.

"Mana ada orang tidur jam segini?! Ayo cepat temui temanmu!" Bentak Ibuku sambil memukul bahuku keras sampai-sampai aku meringis kesakitan.

"Ini kan minggu, Bu." Ujarku di saat Ibuku telah berlalu menuju dapur.

"Apa bedanya?" Balasnya setengah berteriak.

"Ya bedalah, hari ini kan Aku libur." Sahutku lagi sambil berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui temanku. Entah siapa, tapi menurut Ibuku dia itu temanku. Ah iya! Aku lupa menanyakannya. "Siapa sih yang datang, bu?"

"Yuri." Jawab Ibuku santai sambil mencuci piring-piring bekas sarapan.

"HA?! YURI?! Ibu yakin?" Tanyaku seraya berlari menuju ruang tamu dan melupakan keinginanku untuk mendengar kepastian dari Ibuku. Itu tidak penting. Lagipula bisa langsung dilihat kenapa harus menunggu jawaban dari ibu-ibu sok imut itu? Nyeh.

Tapi sayangnya, Aku gigit jari begitu sampai di ruang tamu dan menemukan anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil sedang duduk di sofa rumahku dan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku kecewa. Dia bukan Yuri. Memang sih tubuh mereka sama-sama mini, tapi tetap saja mereka orang yang berbeda, walau wajah mereka sekilas tampak seperti orang kembar.

"Ohayou!" Sapanya senang.

Ah, senyum itu. Kenapa harus senyum begitu sih? Menyebalkan. Memangnya kalau pagi-pagi terang begini harus tersenyum selebar itu ya?

"Ohayou." Jawabku malas.

Berusaha untuk sopan, Aku menghampirinya. Sembari Aku mendekat, senyum itu semakin lebar. Dan...aku jadi ngeri.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku langsung tepat sasaran.

"Presentasi? Kau tidak buat? Kita tim Ryu." Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi idiotnya berubah menjadi ekspresi unmood ala herp yang sering kulihat di internet.

Aku menggaruk celana piyamaku dan tersenyum miring untuk menjawab perkataannya. Yah mau bilang apalagi? Aku memang tidak buat kok. Aku...lupa. Tepatnya sih, malas.

"Bagus dan jika aku tidak kesini kita akan dimasukkan dalam daftar calon siswa yang tidak naik kelas tahun ini. Aku suka pendapatmu." Ucapnya menyindirku seolah-olah dialah siswa ter-rajin satu sekolah yang selalu dibanggakan oleh para guru. Nyeh, menye.

"Kau kesini mau membantuku atau menyeramahiku?" Tawarku(?) Kepada si Yukito manusia Shuya ini dengan gelagat orang yang sedang kebelet pipis.

"Yuri-chaaan~~. Ini jusmu~~." Tiba-tiba si Ibu-ibu tukang gosip di rumahku datang sambil menenteng-nenteng kaleng jus jeruk disertai es batu dalam gelas dan dengan seenaknya memanggil Yukito dengan Yuri.

"Dia bukan Yuri. Tapi YUKKI." Tekanku kepada Ibuku.

Ibuku menyorotku tajam. Ah, malas! Aku malas jika dia sudah melotot seperti itu. Apa salahku sih? Memang salah jika aku membenarkan ucapaannya yang seenak hati.

"Oh, Yukki ya? Salah ya? Maaf ya. Habis kamu mirip yuri."

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa." Yukki menundukkan kepalanya singkat untuk memberikan penghormatan kepada Ibuku.

"Ke kamarku saja!"

Dengan inisiatifku sendiri aku membantu mengangkat gelas dan kaleng jus Yukki yang baru saja diletakkan ibuku di meja tamu lalu membawanya bersamaku ke kamar.

Sesampainya kami di kamar, aku langsung meletakkan gelas jus Yukki di meja dekat ranjangku. Kemudian Aku mengeluarkan laptopku dari dalam laci belajarku sekaligus buku-buku yang kiranya diperlukan untuk bahan presentasi kami besok.

"Aku benci sosiologi." Gumamku saat membawa laptop dan buku-buku itu ke tempat Yukki duduk.

"Dan jika besok ada tugas sejarah kau akan bilang kau membenci sejarah. Selanjutnya Kimia, Fisika, lalu Sastra." Timpal Yukki.

Aku mendengar, tapi tidak mau menanggapinya karena Aku sedang tidak mood berurusan dengan hal sepele macam itu. Tugas sosiologi saja sudah membuatku pusing, apalagi harus ikut berdebat dengan si bawel Yukito Nishii yang kalau di kelas paling sering senyum-senyum atau bahkan membuat prank dan suka dazzling2 dirinya sendiri. Itu kan aneh?

"Jadi mulai dari mana? Apakah kita harus menyelesaikan 4 bab itu?" Tanyaku kepada Yukki sambil membuka laptopku dan menyalakannya.

Sambil menunggu laptopku booting, terpaksa Aku bertatapan langsung dengan Nishii. Sumpah, ini tidak menyenangkan. Berhadapan sedekat ini dengan kondisi sepi adalah hal paling DRUNK yang gila. Dan yang parahnya, sekarang dia tersenyum ke arahku sambil merapikan posisi poninya yang sedikit tidak pada tempatnya. Aku geli.

"Ya, 4 bab. Dan aku baru menyelesaikan...semuanya." Ucapnya datar kemudian tertawa bahagia seolah-olah dia baru saja berhasil menjadikanku bahan leluconnya.

"Are you kidding me, chuck?!" Aku berteriak lega sekaligus kesal.

"Hahaha. Habis kau pemalas. Don't be lazy boy if you want to get the crazy score."

"Go home bro, You're drunk."

"And you're sick!" Yukki tetap tertawa sampai akhirnya...

"Psikopat." Ucapku datar.

Tawanya langsung memudar. Matanya langsung menyipit dan memandangku benci. Dengan secepat kilat proposalnya telah dia lempar sekencang mungkin ke arahku dan strike! Kepalaku terkena lemparannya hingga tubuhku ikut terpental ke lantai.

"Aku bukan psikopat!" Teriak Nishii dengan nyaringnya.

Tanpa berkomentar segera kuperbaiki posisiku dan kembali duduk dengan tenangnya. Masih bingung dengan kemarahan nishii yg tidak penting. Memangnya kenapa kalau Aku mengejeknya psikopat? Lagipula kan hanya bercanda. Dasar gila.

"Aku pulang."

Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget. Dengan takut-takut kuamati gerak-gerik Nishii yang sekarang sudah siap pergi dengan tas yang sudah tertutup rapat. Buku-bukunya telah dirapikan dan segala yang tadi dia bawa sudah dia ambil termasuk laporan presentasi yang harus kupresentasikan besok di depan kelas.

"Jangan sekelompok dengan psikopat. Nanti kau bisa dibunuh." Ucapnya lirih sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamarku.

Aku hanya membatu di tempat. Diam dan tak bisa berkomentar. Mata yang berkaca-kaca serta senyum pahit yang tergambar saat kata 'psikopat' itu terlontar darinya membuatku beku seketika. Perasaan bersalahpun menyergap. Ingin kutarik tangan itu, tapi gengsi menahannya. Ingin kuucapkan maaf saat teriakan itu lepas namun keegoisan mengunci bibir. Apa yang harus kulakukan kini? Langkahnya yang menjauh masih terdengar. Tapi mungkinkah Aku mengejarnya? Apakah dia tidak terlalu marah untuk menerima uluran tanganku dan ucapan maafku? Belum tentu. Kenapa Aku ragu? Kilauan bersinar dari pelupuk matanya itulah yang membuatku ragu.

"Ryu-kun."

Ibuku menangkap diriku tengah melamun di tengah kamar dengan buku-buku di sekitarku dan beberapa lembar essay yang berserakan.

"Hm?" Aku menengadah untuk menatap Ibuku.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Ibuku menatapku lembut, tidak seperti biasanya. Tatapan itu selalu bisa membuatku gentar, Bu. Jadi tolong jangan memberikannya di saat genting seperti sekarang. Argh!

"Maksud Ibu?"

"Kau dan Yukki bertengkar kan?"

Aku tak menjawab. Tepatnya tak tahu mau menjawab apa. Memangnya kenapa kami barusan, ya? Apa kami bertengkar? Hm...tidak tahu.

"Jangan kasar-kasar kepada temanmu. Dia kan baik padamu. Anak laki-laki tidak mungkin menangis kalau tidak diperlakukan kasar sekali."

"Tapi aku tidak memukulnya, Bu." Ujarku membela diriku sendiri. Persetan dengan diriku, jelas-jelas aku yang bersalah tapi dengan lihainya aku membela diriku. Benar-benar egois Aku ini.

"Kau tidak memukulnya tapi kau mengatakan hal yang sangat kasar! Ibu tidak suka itu. Tidak sopan!" Hardik Ibuku sambil menatapku tajam.

Oke, salahku memang, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau Ibuku membentakku seperti ini, tidak apa. Tapi memangnya salahku? Aku hanya menyebutnya psikopat dan parahnya Aku hanya BERCANDA! Drunk! Apa Nishii semenye itu sampai-sampai bisa menangis hanya karena diejek Psikopat? Banci!

"Oke-oke. Maafkan Aku, Ibu."

-o-O-o-

Sampai malam hari aku tetap tak bisa tenang memikirkan perkara Nishii. Bukan karena dia menangis sih, tepatnya karena laporanku belum selesai. Sial! Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih? Aku kan hanya...OH lupakan. Tidak penting. Kuso.

"Aku temanmu, ya 'kan?" Tanyanya cemas. Dia di dalam kepalaku terus berputar-putar.  
"Ini! Sahabat ya sampai kita tua?" Dia menggores tempat pensil metalnya dengan namaku dan namanya. Lalu senyum tulus itu mengembang. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum kecut. Dalam hati aku berpikir, 'apa benar? Aku bahkan tidak menganggpnya spesial.'  
"Aku adalah gay." Ujar Nishii tiba-tiba ketika kami sedang pulang bersama musim semi tahun lalu. Aku langsung menjauh saat kata-kata itu terlontar tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum dan bilang "nante ne!" Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
"Tidak ada seorang pun yg kubiarkan masuk ke kamarku. Hanya kau. Karena kau temanku di antara teman yang mengaku temanku. Terima kasih." Lagi-lagi dia memberiku senyum. Saat itu Aku tak berani memblas perkataannya. Dia terlalu memiliki perasaan tentang hubungan ini. Tapi Aku hanya menganggapnya anak numpang lewat. Aku jahat. Dan Aku menyadarinya.  
"Apa hobimu?" Saat kami mendapat tugas untuk meneliti perputaran kehidupan keong di halaman sekolah.  
"Kalau kau?" Tanyaku balik.  
"Hm...membunuh!"  
Kemudian dia kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia senang membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu sehingga aku semakin takut dengannya.

"Hah." Kuhela napas pendek sambil terus menatap langiti-langit kamarku. Nishii Yukito. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa benar aku menganggapnya temanku? Apa benar dia penting bagiku? Jika iya, kenapa Aku tidak merasa ingin dia berada di hatiku? Aku hanya butuh dia singgah sementara. Apa yang sesungguhnya kurasakan? Apa Aku terlalu egois? Jika iya, pasti karena masa-masa itu. Karena orang itu.

"Chinen desu. Yoroshiku." Ucapnya ramah sambil menjabat tanganku. Aku tersenyum sinis. Usiaku masih 9 Tahun.  
"Segrup? Ayolah~! Senangnya." Dia memelukku tapi aku menyingkirkan tangannya.  
"Aku Chinen dan Aku suka Morimoto." Dia tersenyum manis saat menggodaku. Aku suka tapi aku menendang kakinya setelah itu.  
"Aku menyebalkan ya? Haha." Dia lari ke briefing room dengan raut yang membuatku gila setelah menyerahkan kue dango kepadaku di saat Ibu melarangku makan makanan manis karena aku sedang batuk, padahal aku sangat ingin makan dango saat itu. Tapi dia yang sudah susah payah membawakanku dango secara diam-diam malah kulempar. Tapi jujur! Aku tidak sengaja. Aku kira dia akan membuat prank dengan mengisi kotak dango itu dengan kecoak, dan akhirnya karena kebodohanku dangonya berpencar di lantai. Maaf tak sempat terucap. Hanya penyesalan yang tertinggal. Sampai sekarang!  
"Oke! Aku akan menjauh! Aku akan pergi!" Yang kuingat saat itu adalah dia membuang kado untukku tahun 2011 yang lalu karena aku bilang "kado dari Yuri pasti isinya satoshi ohno. Fanboy." Sial!

"Gomen nasai." Sebuah kalimat lirih itu hanya mampu keluar di saat yang tak tepat dan hanya akan menjadi kalimat tanpa arti dan tak berguna.

Siapa Yuri sebenarnya? Temanku? Atau musuhku? Aku jahat padanya, tapi Aku selalu ingin dia mengangguku. Aku menyukai gangguan itu. Saat di sekolah, aku datang pada nishii dan mendapatkan yang kubutuhkan. Tapi aku ingin Yuri. Kemana perasaanku berlari? Apa aku gay? Aku menyukai yuri? Oh tidak! Tidak! Aku suka perempuan! Titik!

-o-O-o-

Suasana kelas berubah menjadi begitu mencekam. Ketika guru pergi, seluruh teman-temanku ricuh kembali. Dan hanya Akulah yang berdiam diri di tempat dudukku. Aku terlalu shocked untuk bersikap seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Hingga suara-suara ricuh itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi isak tangis yang mulai terdengar. Awalnya samar tapi semakin lama tangisnya semakin menyebar. Kini satu kelas tengah menangis.

"Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Kenapa harus secepat ini?"

"Nishii yang malang."

Saat ini Aku seperti merasa hanya aku manusia yang hidup di tokyo. Berdiri di tengah jalanan yang diguyur hujan tanpa membawa payung. Membeku di sana tanpa ada yang bisa melihatku. Lampu jalanan yang redup membutakanku. Aku kedinginan dan tak bisa melihat. Aku kesepian dan tak bisa mendengar. Hingar bingar cahaya rembulan yang terpantul dalam aliran air terlihat samar. Siraman hujan yang gaduh terdengar seperti rintik di atas kelopak mawar.

"Ryutaro! Heyy! Ryutaro! Bangun!"

Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Hanya suara teriakan yang terdengar seperti lagu nina bobo. Aku semakin terlelap.

"Dia mimisan?!"

"Kyaaa! Morimoto pingsan!"

"Dia mimisan! Dia kenapa?!"

Aku dapat mendengarnya. Ingin aku menjawab mereka namun tidak ada cahaya yang dapat kugapai. Yang kubisa hanyalah merasakan raga yang semakin terasa remuk.

-o-O-o-

"Nishii Yukito. Idol Remaja jebolan watanabe entertainment itu ditemukan tidak bernyawa di pinggiran sungai Hanamina dini hari kemarin. Dalam keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan dimana luka-luka luar yang cukup dalam memenuhi di hampir tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Terdapat 9 luka sayat di bagian lengan kanan dan kiri, telapak tangan, pelipis, dan di beberapa bagian wajah. Sisanya adalah beberpa luka lebam yang mengerikan di bagian perut, dahi, dan beberapa titik di kakinya. Untuk sementara pihak..."

Suara tvnya berisik, jadi kumatikan saja. Cih! Mati? Darimana mereka bisa mengetahui hal itu? Padahal jelas2 mayatnya telah dikremasi sebelum ada satu pun dari kami~teman sekelasnya~ melihat mayat itu. Tolol!

"Gomen na."

Perasaanku begitu kacau dan bercampur aduk. Marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa, menyesal, putus asa dan...entahlah.

Aku menangis. Kukatakan secara gamblang bahwa akhirnya Aku menangis. Setelah rasanya 2 hari itu terasa air mataku kering tapi ternyata Aku masih mampu menangis. Hebatnya tangis kali ini adalah tangis tiba-tiba yang tidak tampak seperti film-film dramatis dimana ada sebab dan akibat lalu menangis. Lalu apa masalahnya? Kenapa sekarang Aku menangis? Sebabnya? Karena Aku telah kehilangan orang yang ternyata sangat-sangat mencintaiku, tapi bagusnya aku selalu memanfaatkannya demi kepentinganku, Aku egois. Lalu kenapa sekarang? Bukankah dia telah mati 2 hari yang lalu? Itulah yang kupertanyakan. Kenapa Aku menangis sekarang? Jawabannya, Entahlah.

Segera yang kubisa, kuhentikan tangisku. Tenggorokanku mengering dan butuh sesuatu untuk melumasinya, jadi aku memilih untuk mengambil sebotol soda atau jus yang bisa kujadikan pelampiasan. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan gontai keluar kamar. Dapur sekarang tujuanku. Namun...

Aku berjengit ketika pandanganku menangkap sosok seorang pria yang kini duduk melintang di koridor depan kamarku. Terkejut! Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu kurasakan. Tidak ada yang lain. Karena siapa juga yang tak terkejut saat melihat orang yang paling tidak ingin kau lihat hadir di depan matamu dengan cara yang tak terduga. Dan kupikir ini cukup...manis? Tidak! Ini gila dan...ya, manis? Oh Tuhan, tolong Aku!

"Ryutaro-kun?" Suara seraknya berhasil mengalun sampai ke telingaku. Dan seketika melemahkan seluruh tumpuanku. Membuatku ingin menangkap tubuh itu, memeluknya erat dan menangis sekuat yang kubisa dalam rengkuhannya. Ingin. Sangat ingin. Dialah yang selalu kuinginkan. Tapi...

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mau apa ke sini?" Aku berdusta! Kembali berdusta! Kenapa Aku menanyakannya padahal jelas-jelas aku sudah tahu bahwa dia kesini karena ingin bertemu denganku. Dia khawatir, benar kan? Iya, aku yakin! Matanya. Senyum getirnya. Raut wajahnya. Aku hafal semua yang dia miliki. Semua sifat dan kebiasaannya. Aku hafal segala yang ada pada dirinya. Aku hafal. Makanya aku terus berdusta. Karena aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui bahwa aku lebih mengetahuinya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu. Maaf soal sahabatmu. Aku berduka juga. Tapi kau tahu, kami semua ada disini. Dan aku juga akan selalu menemanimu."

"Tahu apa kau tentang dia?"

"Aku tahu. Dia Nishii Yukito. Teman sekelasmu. Teman yang paling dekat denganmu dan adik kelasku."

Kulalui tubuhnya. Aroma itu menyeruak. Aroma indah yang kusukai. Aroma yang selalu kurindukan. Menenangkan dan membuatku gila. Aku gila. Gila karenanya. Dia membuatku gila. Iya, aku gila! Benar-benar gila. Karena aku berdusta lebih dari 1000x di tiap menitnya jika aku bertatapan dengannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang kehilangan anjingnya. Aku kehilangan sahabatku, dan Aku cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui bahwa tidak ada manusia yang tidak mati di dunia." Ucapku cuek tanpa mau menahatap wajahnya, dan langkahku terus berlanjut.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan sahabatku."

Bagus! Sekarang kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu di saat tak tepat begini. Selalu kata itu yang kau ucapkan di saat aku ingin mengusirmu. Dan itu membuatku marah. Sangat marah. Ayolah, kau orang yang kusayangi sekaligus kubenci. Apa ada alasan kenapa aku harus marah dengan kalimatmu barusan? Bertemu denganmu memang membakar logika.

"Oh! Kau mengaku kau sahabatku? Lalu kemana kau selama ini? Saat aku disuspen? Pernahkah kau datang atau sekedar menyapaku di sekolah? Saat masa-masa terberat dalam karir dan hidupku, pernahkah kau bertanya padaku apa aku baik-baik saja? Kemana kau di saat-saat aku mengharapkan sahabatku datang? Kemana? Bersembunyi dalam cangkang ketenaran? Kau begitu picik. Sahabatku yang sesungguhnya adalah Nishii! Dia selalu ada bersamaku. Mengisi waktu dimana seharusnya waktu itu diisi oleh kalian, teman segrupku. Nishii selalu mendampingiku dan bertanya 'apa aku baik-baik saja?' Di saat yang tepat! Kau idiot!"

"Maaf."

"Maaf?! Terlambat! Tidak akan ada maaf yang dapat berguna! Sekarang pulang dan bawa maafmu!" Ujarku penuh dengan emosi munafikku.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Aku sudah mengucapkan maaf untuk kesalahan yang kulakukan. Satu kata yang tidak pernah kau ucapkan di saat kau begitu melukai hatiku, begitu menyakiti perasaanku. Aku mengharapkan kata maaf itu terucap, walau telat aku pasti akan terima. Tapi kenapa kau selalu menolakku?"

Oh! Jangan! Jangan menangis! Kenapa air matamu jatuh? Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menangis. kenapa kau secengeng ini? Apakah kau tahu kalau air matamu itu membuatku semakin marah? Marah pada diriku sendiri. Kau tahu?

"Karena Kau tidak berharga bagiku. Apapun yang kau ucapkan tak akan berarti apa-apa bagiku. Aku membencimu."

Air matamu semakin terlihat jelas. Kau menangis! Menangis dengan liar. Kenapa Aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau dapat berhenti membenciku?"

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksa? Apa yang salah di otakmu he? Aku bilang kan apa pun yang kau katakan tak akan ada yang berguna bagiku."

"Aku hanya ingin kau menganggapku! Apa yang salah dariku?! Aku begitu perhatian padamu aku ingin kau anggap aku! Hanya itu!"

"Dan aku begitu membencimu! Apa ada yang salah dariku?!"

"Apa butuh Aku mati untuk membuatmu mau menerimaku?!"

"Ya! MATI! Aku ingin kau Mati! Kalau perlu gantikan Nishii untukku! Jika bisa, aku akan menabur bunga di makammu tiap hari. Sampai aku MATI juga!"

"Terima Kasih. Tidak masalah, toh pada akhirnya semua manusia akan mati."

Yuri melangkah ke arahku, namun bukan menghampiriku, melainkan melewatiku, pergi berlalu dari hadapanku. Air matanya sudah menjadi bekas namun kesedihannya belum juga hilang. Wanginya yang nyata membuat lututku lunglai.

"Sayonara." Ucap Yuri tanpa ragu.

Aku mengangkat daguku mencoba menahan jerit yang ingin kulepas. Mendengar ucapan 'selamat tinggal' darinya adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah kurasakan sepanjang aku bernafas.

Ini adalah akhirku. Akhir dari segalanya. Aku Yakin bahwa Selamat Tinggalnya akan menjadi kenangan terpahit yang kupunya.

**-o-O-o- **

**OWARI! Terserah mau maki2 saja juga monggo.**


End file.
